Friday Lesson
by almondcrescent
Summary: When you cannot sneak out of your lessons for better purposes, you have to help yourself. A few notes and other things... light-hearted ficlet and kind of a sequel to 'Thursday Lesson'. Slash and light M. Enjoy!


And here I am again! This is kind of a little sequel to 'Thursday Lesson', as it tells about the following day.

And just like before, **Sirius** is bold, _Remus_ in italics, and James is underlined. _**Lily**_ is bold in italics.

Please tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Friday Lesson**

* * *

**I'm waiting for my silver line…**

_Welcome. This is Hogwartian Boredom Helpline. Your helper is Remus._

Help! I think I might fall asleep.

_Dear James, this is quite a common problem. You needn't worry about that. I think you are allowed to fall asleep. Besides, no one will notice._

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at Remus and smirked. Then he grabbed his quill again and wrote one word.

**Bored?**

_Yeeeah._

* * *

He reached over under the table. His hand found his lover's thigh.

He smacked his knee playfully, and let his hand slide up and down his upper leg.

The faint smile and very soft moan that escaped Moony's lips were enough to make him smirk. And continue.

He trailed invisible patterns on Remus' thigh. His other hand stroked his thumb on the table.

'We can't get outta here again', Remus breathed. 'We have to wait…'

'I don't want to wait.'

James smirked from Sirius' other side. He knew too well what was coming next and turned his back on them discreetly.

It was a lucky thing that they had chosen the last row today. Normally, they were sitting in the front of the classroom, so that everyone could see them and Remus was able to work properly.

Normally. Today they had decided differently. It was Sirius who had proposed this, and now Remus knew why.

This was History of Magic again, and no one was paying any attention. Neither to them nor to poor Professor Binns.

Because it had only been a day since they had escaped History with help of Sirius' acting skills, they could hardly do the same thing again.

Anyways, Sirius had decided to advance. He'd decided to try the more dangerous.

His hands went up his boyfriend's thigh again and were brushing his lap.

Remus gasped. It was a quiet sound, but it made James smile.

Lily Evans looked over to them suspiciously.

James laughed.

* * *

_**What'**__**re they doing, for heaven's sake?**_

Funny you don't pay attention in History either. And that you settle to spy on _us_… I'm honoured.

_**Don't be smug about it. And for your standards, this was quite a mean comment.**_

I'm sorry, darling. But you should really leave those two to themselves.

… _**Do I wanna know?**_

No.

_**Okay then.**_

Fine. They're so sweet.

_**Yeah, they are. They really are.**_

James and Lily smiled at each other.

This was one of the moments when the childish barrier between them seemed to decay.

* * *

Sirius stroked Remus' thigh again, and again, up and down, every now and then brushing his lap tantalisingly lightly.

Remus had to contain himself. Soft sighs escaped his lips, and he tried to hold them down.

It was no use performing any silencing charms. This was part of the game.

Sometime, Sirius seemed to decide to go for it… the real pleasure…

His hand left Moony's thighs and stayed where Remus had wanted it for so long.

Up and down… teasingly…

Skilful…

So slow…

A few pupils turned round to face the Marauders once or twice, but they did not seem to _really _notice…

The feel of Sirius's fingers, the pressure and the friction, and the feeling of being watched…

And then they came to the point when it was too much, and right in the middle of the lesson, Sirius bent over and kissed Remus full on the lips to stifle the gasps and sighs that were sure to come.

No one noticed.

James grinned.

Sirius pulled away.

Silently, he performed a few useful charms.

Remus looked at him with sparkling eyes.

'I love you,' he whispered. 'Amazing'

'I love you too,' was the reply.

* * *

_Damn. Tomorrow is __Saturday?_

**Yeah. Since when do you not like weekends, darling?**

Weekend!! We'll go down to Hogsmeade! Partying! Quidditch!

_Yeah… but… Monday is double history lesson._

**So what?**

_I have to return a favour._

…**can't…wait.**

* * *

The bell rang.

Some of the pupils stood up.

Professor Binns seemed to wake up from his trance.

'For homework,' he squeaked, 'an essay about the Giant War of 1937. Such an interesting topic.'

Most students went for the door.

'Oh and,' Binns added, 'I'd much appreciate it, Mr Black, if you would stop pleasuring Mr Lupin during class.'

* * *

What do you think? Did I do well? Or teribble? Or... well, I'm glad about every review ) Cookies for everyone and big hugs. Thanks!


End file.
